1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communication cabling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication cabling typically contains multiple wires dedicated to different circuits and devices. For instance, a communication cable can have multiple pairs of wires each pair being used for different communication functions. In order to reduce signal interference from occurring between these wire pairs, conventional approaches include wrapping the wire pairs with metal foil or wire braid, which unfortunately can involve additional assembly, material costs, and cable stiffness.